Shadow Creature
: The Ghoul, the Bat and the Ugly | actor= Jack Angel }} The Shadow Creature was the eponymous character from a soon to be released horror film, The Curse of the Shadow Creature. It was used as a disguise by Brandon Davies to cover up a stamp theft. Physical appearance The Shadow Creature was a humanoid demon with grayish-brown fur on its upper body and black legs. It had gray horns, red eyes, sharp fangs, and a large chin. It had a dark brown mane of sorts, somewhat resembling a large beard. Personality He was sinister and menacing, and he seemed to enjoy scaring people. Powers and abilities He could make inanimate objects float in midair while creating powerful gusts of wind. Though the levitating objects were a trick done with wires, the wind power is never explained. History ''Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo'' (first series) At the Batty Awards, just as a preview of The Curse of the Shadow Creature was about to shown, the film was destroyed, and the Shadow Creature swung down on a rope and landed in front of the screen. He menaced the audience, claiming that they had glorified make-believe horror for too long. He started levitating things and created gusts of wind, and the audience ran away screaming. When the gang arrived at Brandon Davies' house to attend the Batty Awards, they witnessed the crowd of costumed audience members fleeing. Davies told them about the Shadow Creature, so they chose to investigate. The Shadow Creature attacked Fred Jones and the girls while they were searching for clues in the lobby, creating a gust a wind that blew from outside. They resisted the wind, which persisted until the front door was shut. When they looked back, the Shadow Creature had vanished. Upon examining a piece of a torn newspaper article, they learned that valuable stamps were stolen. Later, Shaggy Rogers found some envelopes hidden in a book, and when Velma examined them, she noticed that none of them were addressed to Brandon Davies and told Shaggy to hold onto them. Unfortunately for him, this caused the Shadow Creature to target him. When Shaggy, Scooby, and Scrappy-Doo went to the kitchen to get a snack, the Shadow Creature came after them. He started levitating various objects in the room, and they fled. They tried to leave the house, but the Shadow Creature blocked their escape. They ran back and eventually lost him. Scrappy later found a hedge maze and deduced that the Shadow Creature was probably hiding in it. Eager to catch the monster, he carried Shaggy and Scooby into the maze with him, where they encountered the Shadow Creature. Shaggy and Scooby lost him, only for Scrappy to "find him for them", much to their misfortune. The Shadow Creature opened a trap door beneath them, then came down after them. Scrappy captured him by repeatedly flipping a secret bookcase door while he was inside it, causing him to crash into a pool table. unmasked.]] The Shadow Creature was unmasked, revealing Brandon Davies. He was the one who stole the stamps mentioned in the newspaper article, which were the same ones on the envelopes that Shaggy had. He stole them because he was not as wealthy as he seemed to be and needed the money to keep his house and continue the Batty Awards. The Curse of the Shadow Creature contained a scene which showed Davies committing the theft, so he pretended to be the Shadow Creature and destroyed the film. Appearances * Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (first series) ** 112. The Ghoul, the Bat and the Ugly Notes/trivia * In the DTV , a real monster resembling the Shadow Creature can be seen in line with the monster bar patrons. }} Category:Demons Category:Disguises Category:Fictional characters within the Scooby-Doo universe Category:Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (first series) characters Category:Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (first series) monsters Category:Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (first series) villains